Sketcher of Memories
by Saravelda
Summary: Sequel to The Shadow Waiting in Your heart. My second Sora X Namine Oneshot. Major Kh:COM spoilers and Theory about the blonde hairedkid.


This is my second Kingdom Hearts oneshot centered on Namine. It's sort of a sequel to "The Shadow Waiting in Your Heart"- my first one, so it helps to have read it...or finished KH:COM. Chain of memories spoilers...don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

No light shone in the chamber in which I sat, alone in the darkness with nothing but my sketchbook and pencil. It was time. He asked me to fix his memories, so I would do it. I would keep my promise no matter the pain it took. No matter my desire to be real...

Flipping open the seemingly innocent and normal pages of my sketchbook, I searched for my fabrications. The entire castle was my fabrication of course, but I needed the ones I had put in his heart. If they hadn't made me do it, I never would have played with his heart. It wasn't right, I knew that before I had even met him that it was wrong. Now that I actually know him, the dull ache of my betrayal to him won't go away.

"Here it is" I spoke to no one, but perhaps the shadow surrounding me which was my constant companion. Shadows like me.

My fingers traced the etching of the pencil along the creamy paper. Images of the starshower he and I had sat under, the recreation of the good luck charm that she- not I- placed in his hand one day. All the pictures were here, all the falsehoods and lies that I was forced to force upon him. Rotating my pencil in my hand, I couldn't bear to bring it down again.

The pencil was held, suspended in the air above the book for a long time. It probably wasn't near as long as I imagined it, but to me it felt like forever. Eventually, the rings of the paper began to give way, undoing the memories I had spun. Tearing out the links was the only way the false chain could be broken.

"The only way I can fufill my promise"

The next page of paper was blank again, not a single smudge remained. All that remained was to put the memories back, and I searched through my book for the pages that contained them. There they were, all of them. They were faded, but still there. I brought my pencil along the lines already drawn in order to darken them, to link them all together again. My pencil traced images of genies, of a dark dragon, of a beautiful island with a raft on the beach. Darkened lines formed a tall, long haired boy with a look of stong assurance on his face. Riku, yes, I remember his name now. My shadow of a heart gave a dull ache with sympathy and understanding for the shadow that had been made of him. The second person she had been made to betray. Even if he was only a shadow, I am no different, am I?

All was now traced, including the short, red haired girl of whom I am only a shadow. _Kairi, how I envy you. _

Maybe though, just maybe there was something I could do... I know It wasn't right of me, but I couldn't help it. I poined the lead of my pencil back to the paper and began to draw new lines. Lines of grey took shape into the same beautiful beach as before, and then him. I placed myself next to him with half a golden star shaped fruit in my hand. Sora held the other.

Lines grew blurry and I began to panic. Only after a while did I figure out the source and was able to wipe the stream of tears from my cheeks. _Stop crying, you'll smear the picture. _Unfortunately my advice to myself came too late. I tried to wipe the tears from the paper, but the drawing was only smudged more. Once solid gray lines bled into shades of the off-white paper and It was becoming difficult to decipher the meaning of the little drawing I had made.

_"It's okay Sora, we have our promise. As long as we have that, I can come back to you"_

I smiled then. How could I have been so silly. However smudged, however blurry, the memory I had implanted would still be there. It might take some searching, but he'd find it someday...

Closing the sketchbook I picked up the sheet I had torn out. "Now what to do with these?" I had plenty of time to spare before Sora would wake up and begin his journey again, so I began to play with the false memories a bit. I added more spikes to his hair, and figured that long white pants would best fit my new creation. "Blonde hair would be best, don't you think?" I asked myself, intrigued in my new sketching for reasons I couldn't pinpoint. Of course! It all made sense now. The false memories would never go away, they had to go somewhere. This blone haired boy who slightly resembled Sora would be created out of the memories I had once spun for him. He would be a shadow, just like I am.

Sora's shadow...

"One thing left then..." I sighed to myself, resting the tip of the eraser on my lips in a pensive gesture.

"What should his name be?"

* * *

And there's the cliffhanger we've ALL been waiting for the answer too... Well, I'm pretty sure this'll be my last Namine X Sora oneshot, but maybe there'll be another if inspiration hits...and I get some reviews XD. Thanks! 


End file.
